


What you need

by altraes



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, ItaShi, Love, M/M, Non-Massacre AU, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, ShiIta, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altraes/pseuds/altraes
Summary: When it comes to Itachi's needs, Shisui doesn't have to think too much. He just knows..Featuring fanart by 涙川 (Namidagawa) from pixiv. Provided by and posted with permission from the lovely artist.





	1. desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

They have different places, the two of them. It just so happens that their real relationship cannot be revealed to people. Sometimes, however, they can afford to share fond gazes and quick kisses behind closed doors, but nothing more.

But they have these places, where they can hold hands without hesitation, kiss each other without restraints and can just choose to dissolve together without the worry of being seen, after which they can murmur sweet nothings without the fear of being heard...

It's not everyday that they have this time for each other, and even if they do, they don't necessarily find that safe haven to  _love_  as they please. So, whenever they find their place – like the old, abandoned Uchiha hide-out this time – the air gets heavy with need.

Shisui can feel it.

As he talks about his last mission, he can feel Itachi staring at his lips and can see the already darkened eyes of his lover who simply listens to him politely. Shisui can sense the air between them crinkling with electric pull, with heavy tension.

Shisui keeps talking, because he can tell Itachi's in one of his intense moods, and it kind of makes him nervous. Usually, it's the other way around, with Shisui constantly begging for the other to submit, but when Itachi gets into the mood intensely, he gets, well, intense.

And that usually ends up with them mindlessly fucking each other.

Shisui doesn't think an old, possibly haunted building is a good place for that. His injured neck is giving him a hard time too, and he's tired as hell; he doesn't think he can handle such intensity.

So he evades.

"–I mean that kid was  _smart_ ," he keeps on saying, trying to ignore the way Itachi's licking his lips slowly, "–figured out so fast that I get disoriented for a split second right after I shunshin–"

He stops for a while as Itachi shuffles closer to him on the polished stone floor, taking one of Shisui's hands and brushing his fingers lightly against his skin, rubbing his thumb teasingly over the thin flesh on the little knoll of Shisui's wrist.

"So uh..." Shisui continues, staring at the other's actions and swallowing, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "So he just hit me at the back of my neck with one of his clubs, and it still hurts a little now..."

That's when Shisui stretches his neck to the side and back, making his Adam's apple bob as he groans lowly.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Itachi staring at him, his pupils blown wide and his teeth biting on his lower lip hard.

Shisui raises an eyebrow, "... Itachi...?"

And the lid finally shoots off.

Itachi practically lunges at Shisui, kissing the daylights out of him. The older is taken aback for a second, but only for a second. Of course, Shisui has been feeling just as needy, so he doesn't complain. As it is, Itachi's melting his brain and his heart right now with his hot lips, so Shisui quite literally forgets about his tiredness and his neck pain. He closes his eyes and returns the kiss, making the younger's head tilt back, deepening the exchange and causing Itachi to moan softly.

Shisui gets it. He understands why Itachi is this intense sometimes, why both of them get so needy when they finally meet alone; it's because they're just not  _free_. They're not free to look at each other like that, not free to kiss, to even talk to each other like that, and they have to resort to these secret kisses, within these secluded walls.

It's suffocating. It's caging.

And they get desperate.

Itachi dives his tongue into Shisui's mouth now, fighting to dominate. Shisui can't really hold up against this, not when Itachi's this intense. He willingly gives up control, letting the younger Uchiha take over because he knows Itachi needs to  _control_ and that for once he doesn't want to be a  _perfect_ and  _obedient_ shinobi like he is around others.

Not that Shisui actually has the strength to fight back even if we wants to, not when Itachi rubs his thigh against Shisui's erection searingly, or when his other hand grabs into Shisui's thick curls from behind, clawing at the roots with his fingertips, making Shisui moan into his lips. As they kiss furiously, his arm that's holding both of them upright slips, and they both crash to the floor – well, Shisui does, with Itachi on top.

Shisui smirks as he gazes dazedly at Itachi trying to get him naked. His usually deft fingers are a quivering mess, and this Shisui finds unbelievably endearing. He chuckles lowly and leans forward to help the younger with unzipping his pants and to take his shirt off. He watches with sweet satisfaction how Itachi's eyes rove over Shisui's nakedness, how his eyes go hungry with silent lust. Itachi finally looks at Shisui's eyes with a softness and a gaze that seems to terminate into infinity, as if he can't believe Shisui belongs to him and just him alone.

The older man smiles lopsidedly at Itachi – his way of showing reassurance – that yes, he does whole-heartedly belong to the other.

Itachi usually can't control it when Shisui gives him that smile, so he dives into him again.

They drown willingly. No one's there to stop them.

The proof of their desperation is their ferocity now. They bite at each other's lips, clawing into hair and skin, leaving nail-marks and indentations, angry bite marks and saliva trails. Their breaths are heated puffs of steam between them, their bodies just as.

Itachi breaks away now and literally almost tears his garments away from his body. Shisui can hear the ripping sound, followed by the careless discardment of the effects. Itachi grabs his face again and kisses, rubbing his now naked body into Shisui's. The fire reignites and they burn in it, breathless with need.

In the heat of it all, Shisui makes a grab at Itachi's straining cock now, already weeping with pre-cum and Itachi groans above him, rubbing himself into Shisui's hand.

"I–" Itachi begins huskily, then bites searingly into Shisui's throat, making the other moan loudly, "I–need you..."

He looks up at Shisui, with sharingan eyes glowing red, " _Now_ ," he says.

Shisui can only nod.

_'Do whatever you want.'_

He closes his eyes, throwing his head back as he groans after feeling Itachi's leaking tip touching his entrance.

_'I'm all yours.'_

Itachi penetrates, slowly but surely. Shisui grits his teeth at the discomfort, at the sting, but he doesn't complain. He's done this a lot of times to Itachi, without preperation and nothing but pre-cum for lubrication. This is fine, they are Uchiha and they are shinobi. This is nothing compared to the strife they face in the world outside of that forgotten hide-out.

He groans in pain as Itachi fully enters him.

"... are you okay...?" Itachi breathes out, gripping Shisui's shoulders, "Should I–?"

And stops because Shisui's glaring at him:  _'You know I can handle more than this shit. You know I will do anything for you_. _'_

Itachi shivers, then moves.

And Shisui doesn't know if he's just being Itachi – being perfectly adept at  _everything_ – because he finds Shisui's pleasure spot  _immediately_. Shisui almost screams. He claws into Itachi's back.

"Fuck, Itachi,  _please_ ," he begs.

Itachi relents, and unlike most times, he isn't gentle. He thrusts vigorously, holding Shisui's hips in a death grip, gritting his teeth to stop his groans from spilling out. Even though they're this far out, he's still worried about someone else hearing them or losing his control. Shisui on the other hand moans with abandon, whispers words of encouragement, of praise. And as if seeking more purchase, one of Itachi's hands rove over Shisui's body, smoothing over his ribs, brushing over a nipple and finally reaching his mouth. His fingers play with Shisui's lips even as he fucks him senseless, and they push  _in._

Shisui groans around the fingers.

He starts sucking immediately, bringing his own hand to Itachi's, caressing his delicate wrist, encouraging the beautiful and deadly fingers into and out of his mouth. He ruts against Itachi's hips needily, all forms of restraint long gone. Itachi finally groans, grips Shisui's hips even tighter (if it's possible), and pistons his hips.

And soon they're in their high. Shisui's eyes are rolled back and he doesn't even realize he's drooling, and Itachi's eyes are closed, his breath taken away because Shisui's suddenly clamping  _hard and tight_ around his girth.

They groan together when they climax.

The room is filled with their heavy breathing as they fall from their high. Shisui rolls them to the side so that they're facing each other. He stares hazily at Itachi, who has his eyes closed as he tries to catch up with his breath. He trails his hands to Itachi's face, caresses his thumb over his sharp jawline and leans over to kiss him.

He doesn't know how and when the kiss starts getting heated again and he can already feel his erection coming back for more. He's uncertain if he can take another round though, and just when he begins to voice his concern, he also feels Itachi hardening inside him and can taste Itachi's smirk against his lips.

Shisui has the feeling he won't be allowed to refuse just yet.

_._


	2. breathless

  

 

It's normal for shinobi to have trust issues. Shisui and Itachi, they have their talks, they have their understandings between them, all these things to deal with trust and mutual loyalty. But Itachi has another way to deal with it:

Erotic asphyxiation – a thrilling sensation in which the air supply to your lungs is cut off, when you feel something pressing oh-so deliciously against your throat as you're being pleasured. The loss of air cuts off all coherent thoughts in the brain, and the only thing you can do is  _feel_...

Considering all that, Shisui understands that Itachi needs this, who does too much thinking for his own good, that it might be better for him sometimes when he's actually having 'mind-blowing' sex. But it's like one of those crazy trust exercises, one that Shisui isn't too keen on. However, Itachi asks him to do this sometimes, begs even.

Of course, Itachi isn't normally someone who begs, but he has his ways...

And Shisui knows he can't refuse him, not really, because he knows Itachi has always been closed up too tightly around other people. He isn't open to anyone save Shisui and he needs this release. They share the kind of trust that is so significantly and uniquely only their's.

And Itachi just needs to _feel_  it sometimes.

He likes that thrill, that teetering edge between Death and Pleasure. But most of all, he needs to  _know_  that Shisui will be able to hold him sane and keep him alive at the same time.

There're on the floor this time, next to Shisui's couch. There hadn't been enough time or the patience to go to his bedroom, or on that matter, find any soft spot to do this. Not that Itachi's complaining, being pressed down with his bare back against the chafing wood. Also, Shisui thinks Itachi's black hair looks amazing when sprawled across the light colored hard-wood floor anyway.

So no issues.

Shisui moans against Itachi's lips as they kiss heatedly. Itachi pulls at his curls incessantly, tugging at more of Shisui's nerves, kneading out more of the heat inside his body and making shafts of pleasure shoot across. Their naked bodies press against each other, their weeping erections rubbing and both of them now moaning with that delicious friction. Their hot tongues meld, dancing in a heated, breathless battle of dominance.

Shisui's hand feels restless now, so it trails downwards and tugs at one of Itachi's perk nipples. His other hand however, is already preoccupied; two of his fingers are buried deep inside Itachi, moving and brushing against the hot walls and Itachi's prostate, constantly rubbing and curling.

Itachi mewls and gasps into Shisui's lips as they kiss. Shisui can't help but smirk, he knows Itachi's going insane with this triple stimulation. Not that he's feeling any different, because Itachi unfurls his tongue over the roof of Shisui's mouth, licking against the inner part of his teeth whilst his walls squeeze so deliciously around his fingers, tight and hot.

Shisui groans lowly. _'_ _So-fucking-hot.'_

He pinches Itachi's nipple hard and the younger gasps against his lips, arching his back and pressing his chest into Shisui's hand. Shisui decides he rather likes that reaction, so he breaks the kiss and bends down to graze his wet tongue roughly over the other nipple, speeding the pace of his fingers and inserting a third finger in, pulling out, pushing in and rubbing. Itachi moans, biting his lower lip to keep his sounds at bay.

They'd finally been able to do this after long months of constant missions. They are both too deprived, which makes them hypersensitive to everything. Each touch feels like fire. Each brush of tongue feels too overwhelming. There are both panting and gasping, and they haven't even touched each other's cocks yet.

They both know they're not going to last long this time.

"Shisui," Itachi breathes with urgency, then moans as Shisui's thigh accidentally rubs against his hard cock, "Please, Shisui–" he pants as the older nicks his teeth against one hard nipple, "Inside,  _now–"_ he bites out.

Shisui doesn't have the wherewithal to refuse.

He pulls his fingers out, guides his cock with his hand, and slams into Itachi in one swift move, burying himself to the hilt. Itachi throws his head back into a silent scream. Shisui normally isn't so rough, but he knows Itachi can take it. Shisui's already sweating now, the heat around his cock feels so magnetic, it makes him want to fuck Itachi senselessly. But he can't, even though his instincts tell him to; this is Itachi, so he stops, he waits.

"...Move..." the other finally breathes, and Shisui gladly complies; he pulls out completely and slams into Itachi. The younger cries out in pleasure.

_That sound._

"Fuck."

They create a rhythm now, and it gets faster and faster, and their breathing and panting becomes more and more labored. But in the heat of it all, Shisui hears Itachi's weak voice.

"Shisui..."

The older looks at his face dazedly, stifling a groan as the other tightens around his length.

"What?" he croaks.

Itachi responds by taking his hand, and slowly drags it to his throat. He touches Shisui's shaky fingers to his neck.

"Please..."

Shisui understands, and he can't say that he's entirely happy.

"Itachi, I–"

"Please," Itachi punctuates that word, his sharingan boring into Shisui's. It's not a plea this time, its an order.

Shisui can't refuse it. Itachi's voice, the need in it is almost visible. So he prepares himself, because there's a technique to doing this and one false move can prove fatal. Shisui hates doing crazy things like this, but he doesn't complain.

He leans in, takes Itachi's neck in his hand and waits for the other to take in a deep breath.

Then he clenches his hand tightly and slams into Itachi at the same time.

Itachi's eyes and head roll back, his scream caught in his strangled throat.

Shisui sweats, he groans. Damn. Despite his complaints, he has to admit, Itachi looks sexy like this.

He eases open his hand a little, letting Itachi take short bursts of air but still not much. Then he presses his hand down fiercely and slams into Itachi repeatedly, hitting his prostate over and over sporadically.

Itachi's eyes are closed and his eyebrows are creased into pure ecstasy. His mind is completely blank at this stage and his surroundings fade away completely. He just feels the unparalleled pleasure of having Shisui fuck him fast and hard, and he feels completely lightheaded, with his deprived lungs clenching with pain.

_Sweet pain._

His windpipe dares to expand to try and let more air in, but Shisui's strong hand is unrelenting. It keeps Itachi grounded in their existence alone. It intoxicates Itachi, kills him and keeps him alive at the same time.

That's why he loves Shisui so much...

Shisui allows a measly passage of air now, and the relief his lungs feel is another euphoric feeling of its own. Itachi feels his walls tightening and his balls clenching at the same time. He knows this is it. Shisui seems to have sensed it too.

He presses his hand down vigorously and slams into Itachi again.

_Pure bliss..._

Itachi comes in streams and streams and his body convulses into pleasure-waves. Shisui finally lets go and Itachi's abused throat expands in relief, filling his lungs with air, and that alone becomes a second climax for him. He moans loudly, raggedly, clinging to Shisui with a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin carelessly as his mouth goes slack. His eyes are closed shut with his eyebrows creased in orgasmic bliss.

Shisui knows he's never going to get enough of this sight.

He still moves inside Itachi, finally spilling his load into him with a heated groan. They ride out their orgasm together and he collapses into the other.

When the breathing finally gets even, Shisui turns his head slightly and sees his finger-marks splayed blue-purple over Itachi's pale throat.

"You're absolutely crazy, you know that?" he murmurs.

Itachi just opens his eyes, and even though utterly exhausted, gives the most content of smiles, and Shisui just stares in awe. After a while he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss over the bruise.

_'You're welcome.'_

.


	3. words

Shisui has always been really vocal when they're having sex. He doesn't hold back his moans and groans like Itachi tries to, he voices them with abandon and is always murmuring and whispering little words and phrases:

"Fuck, Itachi, it feels so good..."

"Mmm, you taste so sweet..."

"Look at you, such a slut... just for me."

"I need to be inside you, Itachi, I need to feel you..."

He hums and moans, practically sings as he roves over Itachi's body every time. He cooes out sweet, sometimes dirty words. Itachi's always a slut for these, and Shisui knows this even though the other doesn't voice it.

Sometimes, however, it's not just sex and the words, sometimes it's only the words.

And that's all Itachi needs.

They're sweating over each other now, in Shisui's futon and it's the middle of the night. Itachi's bent almost in half beneath him, with his feet dangling in the air over Shisui's shoulders. The older has already penetrated him, and they're keeping up the pace fast and unrelenting. They haven't been able to be as vocal though – night is silent and they are careful not to be too loud.

But Shisui never likes holding himself back.

He muffles his moans into Itachi's skin and into his lips. He's completely drenched with everything that is Itachi. Shisui enjoys every bit of it too much. He knows he can't find this release with anyone else. He knows there's only just Itachi.

_'Gods...'_

"I love you," Shisui breathes, thrusting in and out of Itachi, hitting his sweet spot with pinpoint accuracy after which Itachi moans and tightens so hotly around him.

"Gods, I love you  _so much_ ," Shisui says with feeling, closing his eyes, joining their sweaty foreheads together.

And Itachi opens his eyes from the heat of his pleasure. He surfaces to meet with Shisui and grabs his face. There is bated desperation in his eyes, an intensity that Shisui only sees in these moments.

"Please," Itachi breathes, "Tell me."

_Words, and nothing else._

They're still slapping into each other obscenely.

"I love you, Itachi," Shisui says, "I always will."

Glazed sharingan meet and lock.

"There's no one else," Shisui whispers, "Only you."

And the look they share is something they drown in. Suddenly the sex fades into the background, it's only a mere portion of what they're sharing: this gaze, these feelings, these words.

They kiss now, and it's of a completely different kind, mixed with pain and longing, possession and something even deeper.

Itachi moans beneath him, and Shisui knows it's not because of his cock.

They pull and cling at each other's hearts. It hurts but it hurts  _so good_.

 

**.**


	4. bruised

In Shisui's eyes, Itachi has always been exceptional. He admires how the other handles working in such a twisted organization like the ANBU so calmly, like he is designed and modelled into being that perfect shinobi everyone thinks he is.

However, Shisui knows that Itachi is very far from being an actual 'shinobi', much less a perfect one. Shinobi are hardcore assassins. Violence and bloodshed is their way of living, and is etched into their every fibre, into their very souls. Everyone wants to be that cool, aloof and deadly shinobi that Itachi has become.

But in truth, Itachi's soul is made up of something that's quite the opposite of violence. He's really good at fooling the world, and himself. His undying control and calmness helps him do this. However, there are times when his calm breaks a little, when his whole being can't take it anymore.

It usually happens in the middle of the night, and Shisui's awoken by a still figure standing beside his window, ghost-like and pale. He turns on the light and sees Itachi, with his clothes as immaculate as ever, but with his hair unbound, with black, depthless eyes trembling and wide, looking glazed and melted in the light – his control broken. His right hand clenches and unclenches; its ritualistic and practiced, like it's the only thing keeping him from breaking, the only thing keeping him sane.

Shisui's heart breaks a little every time he sees this sight.

"Forgive me, Shisui," the younger Uchiha barely whispers, and starts mumbling an apology for disturbing his sleep.

And Shisui takes none of that. It squeezes his heart more painfully, thinking how Itachi's being so polite even when he's in this state, when all he needs is his comfort, not unnecessary forgiveness...

The older Uchiha has had practice in these situations. This is when Itachi needs to be handled carefully, like he's a scared bird about to take flight. So Shisui approaches him slowly and touches Itachi's restless right hand one cautious finger at a time. Itachi lowers his gaze at the floor, finally stopping the sporadic motion when he feels the other's warm touch.

Shisui's smoky eyes softened with patience takes hold of Itachi's dark, troubled ones, "Tell me," Shisui speaks gently.

And when Shisui hears what Itachi tells him these nights, he wonders how the younger Uchiha hasn't gone insane.

Sometimes, its a whole orphanage full of innocent children, other times its a family consisting of several generations, then there are those times when victims have to be tortured till they can't take the pain anymore.

Shisui can't help it. It makes him so, so angry. He fumes over the ANBU's ways, fumes over why Itachi puts up with all this. Of course, the younger Uchiha has told him his reasons before; it is his way of helping Konoha – being a shinobi from the shadows and maintaining peace by living through darkness so that the rest of the villagers can see nothing but light. So that his little brother won't have to see war, or any sort of conflict that they had to see when they were children.

And after hearing these stupid reasons, it makes Shisui think – if only everyone else can see just how selfless and beautiful this man in his arms truly is.

If only...

But he always controls his emotions these nights, because Itachi's too overridden with his own swirling feelings and so he won't be able to handle the brunt of Shisui's. So Shisui takes him in his arms, makes a quick hand sign against Itachi's back, and they shunshin away.

It's in a quiet canopy in the dark forest, far from the village, one that only Shisui and Itachi know of. It has a natural hot spring bubbling there. The air is cool, only touched by a hint of warmth from the steam. There are no prying eyes or ears here.

They sit against a boulder and Shisui tucks some loose strands of hair behind Itachi's ear, searching into the other's lost, black eyes.

"Tell me," he says again, and waits.

After a while, Itachi shakes his head, his eyes still averted. He tells Shisui softly that he's already told everything he's had to.

Shisui isn't convinced, but he doesn't press Itachi. It's one thing he's come to know over the years, that Itachi likes doing things his own way and he doesn't like being forced.

Shisui places a warm palm against Itachi's cold cheek, who rests his head heavily against it, cupping his own hand over it, caressing with his fingers. Then he slowly drags Shisui's callused thumb towards his wet lips, and sucks at it.

Arousal pierces through Shisui's body. It doesn't stop when Itachi licks at the skin, wetting the digit and closing his heavy eyes as he does so.

Shisui grits his teeth, "We can't do this, Itachi. Not now."

Itachi doesn't seem to be listening, because he now nips at the thumb's pad and grazes his teeth teasingly over the skin, letting his tongue swirl around the length.

Shisui lets out a strangled sound, his body heating up at the feel of that tantalizing mouth, at the sight of Itachi. But he knows Itachi isn't in the state to do this right now.

"Itachi, you can't–"

Then he stops himself. He was about to say, 'You can't handle this, not with the way you are right now,' but that was something else Itachi didn't like hearing. He's an elite shinobi, and he's used to far more intense things – he's no delicate creature, and they both know that. But now, it's just that Itachi needs to be comforted, not mindlessly fucked.

Itachi lathers his tongue fully over Shisui's thumb, humming softly against the finger, buzzing Shisui's nerves. The older Uchiha moans at the sensation, but pulls his hand away forcefully. Itachi looks at Shisui questioningly, with luminous, soft eyes.

And Shisui takes one look at that face, and his control crumbles.

_'... if this is what you want.'_

A few minutes later, Shisui's helping Itachi out of his clothes. His hands are gentle, yet stern, not letting the other take charge when Itachi's hands wander towards Shisui's garments. Itachi soon stops his advances. He slips his control willingly and lets Shisui handle him, observing the other with silent eyes.

Shisui can already feel a light heat of arousal in his body as Itachi stares at him undress. They both stand naked against the steam now, but he notices how loose Itachi's body is, like he barely has the will to even stand upright. Shisui takes the other's hand and guides him to a shallower part of the spring. There, they descend into the water and sit upon the smooth rocks, the water coming till their chests. It's a comforting luke warm, just the way Itachi likes it.

Shisui caresses his palm soothingly under Itachi's arms, repeatedly, like a massage. He slowly pulls the younger Uchiha towards him, taking baby steps. He knows Itachi is in that flight-or-fight state. It's common among shinobi, with their bodies programmed to retaliate violently when provoked. When they'd first started doing this, Shisui hadn't been as careful and gentle; he'd ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs.

He pulls Itachi slowly across the water, taking him upon his lap, placing his legs carefully around his hips, with one hand caressing soothingly at the other's thigh. Itachi closes his eyes, relaxing his body against the warmth and Shisui's touches. He leans in and rests his forehead against Shisui's.

The older Uchiha knows he'd wanted people to see this side of Itachi, so that they could understand him better, so that the world would be kinder to him.

_But Shisui's selfish._

Itachi, like this, opened up and relaxed and so close to him, is beautiful. Shisui doesn't want anyone else to see this. He wants this to be only his.

He pulls Itachi closer, letting each portion of his arms touch Itachi's skin, keeping him hidden within their invisible walls so that no one can see. Itachi opens his eyes then, and there's something in his moist, black irises that holds Shisui in place, keeping them both locked into a space that is only theirs.

Shisui thinks that maybe, Itachi wants the same thing too...

He leans in and grazes his nose lightly against the other's cheek, letting his breath brush tantalizingly warm over Itachi's lips. The other sighs, dragging his hands up the smoothness of Shisui's back, perching them on his broad shoulders.

And they kiss.

Shisui lets Itachi steer it, responding to the younger's characteristic gentle style; Itachi has a way of moving and settling his lips onto Shisui, in constant, almost meditative rhythm that is both enigmatic and maddening. He drags his tongue slowly over Shisui's bottom lip, then his upper lip, nibbling and grazing his teeth gently over the soft flesh, as if to methodically memorize every texture and movement of Shisui's lips. It's so typical of him.

Shisui smiles, weaves a hand through Itachi's ebony locks and returns the kiss in earnest, a peck for each lick, a moan for each nip.

Soon, their mouths are wetter and softer with all the kissing. Their tongues slide in languorous motion, their escaped breaths coming in heated puffs. Shisui's free hand within the water slides up Itachi's side, making a path of warmth against the the younger's sculpted hip bones, the knolls of his ribs and muscles. He makes sure to rub against Itachi's nipple as he does so, then he repeats the motion, up and down, slow and rhythmic. He can feel Itachi's tenseness easing out of his body every time he slides up. Itachi soon stops his kissing and just closes his eyes as if in bliss. He simply chooses to nuzzle gently against Shisui's cheek, brushing his wet lips only barely so against the other's. It's as if he's bathing himself in the warm and slow comfort. A few moments later, it takes Shisui's breath away when Itachi  _finally_ presses his hips  _in._

Their arousals brush.

Shisui sighs, basking in the gentleness himself, reveling as the pleasure shoots up and down his body. Half of him wants to speed this up, to really  _feel_   _Itachi_   _skin to skin._ Half of him wants this to linger, to really  _feel Itachi..._

He rubs himself against Itachi, gently, encouragingly. He can hear the younger's soft, sharp breathing now and opens his eyes to Itachi's parted lips, wet and red. He has his eyes closed and he brings his hands to cup Shisui's face, gently rubbing his thumb over the other's pulse point.

They move. The water sloshes gently around them. The night is silent.

Itachi breathes heavily against him. "Shisui..." he says breathlessly.

He wants his release.

Shisui complies, gripping both their shafts in his hand, slowly pumping both of them as they move their hips still slowly, oh  _so slowly._

Itachi grips at his shoulder and is breathing heavily against Shisui's ear. He whispers the other's name like a prayer, then shudders, and gives out a quivering breath and a small gasp when he comes. His sounds are so quiet, as if they're only meant to be heard by Shisui, and that thought makes something warm grip at his chest.  Shisui comes with a full-body quiver.

He lets his arms wind around Itachi now, pulling him flush against him in the afterglow. Itachi returns the embrace; he hadn't let go of Shisui to begin with.

And as the night breathes around them silently, they breathe each other in slowly.

 

.

 

 

The steam still warms their perspiring bodies as they settle into each other, now emotionally and physically drained.

This is when tears trail down Itachi's cheeks. Shisui doesn't know if it's because of the release, doesn't know if it's because of the pain. He just doesn't know. But he leans forward and kisses them away, licks them clean from Itachi's cheeks, and it feels like he can taste the gratefulness in them, the salt of all that pent up pain.

He swallows it. He takes it away.

After this, he opens his eyes, and sees Itachi staring at him. It makes his heart skip a beat even in the calm. And suddenly, it makes him realize that when Itachi gives him that tendered gaze, that softened smile and the thousand emotions laid bare in his black eyes, Shisui knows that it's more than enough. From Itachi, that's all _he_ ever needs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

_fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful art pieces posted here belong to [涙川 (Namidagawa)](http://pixiv.me/namidagawa)  
> from pixiv.  
> All the artworks have been posted with permission. 
> 
> The artist is incredibly kind and down-to-earth, and the rest of their works is just as amazing, so it'd be really cool if you could support them.
> 
> I especially love that last art piece. That little un-closed gap between them is so maddeningly tantalizing, along with Shisui's slightly pouted lips. Their dark hair is such a lovely contrast to their beautifully pale skin (Thank you so much for making such beautiful artworks <33)  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading.  
> <3 S
> 
> [tumblr](https://altraes.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/altraes)


End file.
